


Owned

by TyJax_EeOwen



Series: Another Generation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Ownership, Sort Of, Stucky - Freeform, collar kink, dog collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: He eyed himself over for the umpteenth time, reaching up to shift the leather dog collar. Yeah, dog collar. Dagon was wearing a dog collar, not because Jensen found it hot or anything, he didn't actually know about this. It was more of a Dagon quirk.





	Owned

**Jensen Rogers / Dagon Barnes**

Dagon stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, a smug grin on his face as he eyed himself over. Jensen was in the bedroom sleeping or was maybe half asleep since he wasn't that subtle when he climbed out of bed a few minutes ago. Dagon was always the earlier to rise, regardless of where they were. He was always awake first, making breakfast or coffee and even having to be the alarm clock because Jensen tended to sneakily turn it off when Dagon was in the bathroom or had to grab something from another room. He was a pain.

He eyed himself over for the umpteenth time, reaching up to shift the leather dog collar. _Yeah, dog collar._ Dagon was wearing a dog collar, not because Jensen found it hot or anything, he didn't actually know about this. It was more of a Dagon quirk. He recently realized that he liked feeling owned, or claimed. Like he belonged to someone.

The soldier turned away from the mirror and headed into the bedroom, not surprised to see Jensen lying there with the blankets now covering his face like he'd moved them after the light actually broke through the ajar curtains and directly made a few thin lines cross where his face was. Dagon quirked and brow and then strode over to the curtains, closing them completely before striding over to the bed in nothing but his underwear. He climbed onto the bed and crawled until he was on Jensen's side of the bed, where he swung a leg over the other man's hips. He felt him shift beneath him and waited a moment, reaching out to rest a hand on the mattress beside his head and the other grabbed the blanket, pulling it down from his face and seeing the tired expression. His eyes flicked and twitched for a second before opening, looking at his chest before glancing up completely.

"Mmm.... morning..." He could see where Jensen had to double take at his neck, staring at the leather there before glancing up. It was like something in his mind clicked, like a sort of realization dawned on him when he really registered Dagon. "What's on the agenda for today, puppy?" he saw Jensen's arms shifting under the blanket, one pushing him up until he was leaning on his elbow and the other was reaching up towards him, fingers lacing the metal ring sewn into the leather. He was dragged slightly forward, Jensen gravitating upwards to meet him.

"Don't know. What were you thinking?" He smirked when he felt their lips brush and he felt a light spark of heat warm his chest at feeling the mouth pressed against his, moulding to his so easily and almost immediately taking his breath away. They kissed again and again, mouths opening and he felt Jensen rolling them, Dagon now on his back with his arms pinned beside his head in a loose hold. The other Soldier was over him, bodies completely in contact from chest to hips, though with the blanket entangled in their legs.

"We stay in bed and play," Jensen answered confidently before returning to kissing the air of him.


End file.
